Reddit
'''Reddit '''is a collection of hive minds disguised as forums where the same opinion is shouted 1000 times and people never get fed up with it. Technically speaking, at least three doctorate theses can be made just to describe and analyze everything that is wrong with Reddit. However, since we are lazy, and this is about Hearthstone, it is probably for the best if we just look at HS's subreddits and ignore the rest of the cesspool. Also, for great cancer, reporting a few of the most unfunny tumors to spew from the website might not be a bad idea. The Subs * r/BobsTavern/ - Wanna hear that poisonous/divine shield is broken in Battlegrounds for the nth time? Wanna see prints of hilarious triple tokens before the player lost the match? Or maybe you just know BG is a buggy mess and wanna see people stoke the flames with evidence. Go here, regardless. * r/ArenaHS/ - A boring, TL;DR compilation of arena analysis threads with about 43 active users. Legend tells this is the only place where an arena enthusiast can discuss without being yawned at. * r/customhearthstone/ - Terrible fan-made cards that are 99% of the time a nightmare as far as balance goes. Goes to show that, even though childish, most HStoners are devilish fucks who would love to set their own game on fire. * r/Gimmickstone/ - Hipster subreddit for homebrewers to, in an oxymoron fashion, turn their janky decks into something popular. That was the plan anyway. It is very much dead today. * r/hearthstonecirclejerk/ - Name checks out. A place for saltlords to bitch about the game and use hilarous memes like "HURR HURR BULDERFUST OGRU IS BEST CARD!". Sometimes, however, it is funny, which is an astounding feat for Reddit itself. The Cancer So, as we know with free speech, a lot of problems arise when everyone is allowed to talk. Namely, unfunny shit is as rampant on Reddit as something can get. As soon as any of these pop up, you should close Reddit for the rest of the day. In the end, you will appreciate it. * "Thanks, kind sir!" * "Straight" dudes claiming how they like things in their butts * r/sex/ being the biggest disgrace known to Man * Comments being edited 5 times just to thank people for the karma, or gold or whatever other worthless feature the website implemented * Unwarranted Self-Importance * Hipster fucks acting like they know best just because their opinion is unpopular they think their opinion is unpopular * Atheists acting like revealing their (lack of) belief is still some big taboo instead of something nobody cares about * Fake wholesomeness that turns into rabid hate as soon as someone calls it out * "Nice guy" (read: incels in denial) users turning into white knights as soon as a woman reveals she is a woman * "tHiS!" comments instead of proper agreement or any addition to the discussion * "Too much internet for the day" * "r/woooosh/" (bonus points if the person actually got the joke and just pointed at how unfunny it was) * "My other did this y'all!" Category:Socialization and Behavior